Computers have become an essential part of everyday life for many people. However, inputting information in a computer can be tedious and, for some, even painful. Specifically, some computer users experience painful medical issues from the repetitive action of typing on a keyboard.
In other cases it may be impossible to input data via a keyboard. For instance, a person who lacks full use of his or her hands may face significant obstacles inputting data via a keyboard. Thus, there is a need to input data via other means.